


Fluffy Asylum

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron comes home from a taxing day on the show and thank god Spencer is there to put his world to rights again. (Please don't take this too seriously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Asylum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts), [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> As the title implies, this is a little cracky, fluffy and it's playing through the fourth wall a bit (no RPF though). I don't quite know how I ended up with it but I blame DarkJediQueen and Rivermoon1970 for overdosing me on brilliant angst. Cheers, Ladies!

“You‘re home late,“ Spencer said from his place on the large and soft couch, no accusation in his voice.

Aaron just harumphed, tossing his keys on the sideboard and stomping into his office. Spencer could hear his briefcase drop to the ground carelessly, heard the beeps of the gun safe being opened, Aaron‘s service weapons being dumped inside and the door closed again a little more forcefully than was strictly necessary. On his way over from the office to the couch Aaron toed of his shoes and tossed his jacket over a chair.

Spencer was glad he had already put his book safely on the end table when Aaron just dropped on the cushion, letting his head sink right into Spencer‘s lap. He looked down on his partner with a fond and amused smile while the older man snuggled into the perfect position on the genius‘ thighs. “Comfy?“

“Yes. You don‘t mind, do you?“

“Of course not.“ Spencer started carding his fingers through Aaron‘s hair and felt him start to relax. He reached down and loosened the knot of his tie, pulling it off and opening the top buttons of his shirt. When his fingers reached inside to caress the skin inside the collar Aaron was close to purring.

“I take it you had a horrible day at the office.“

“Yeah,“ came out in a long sigh. “You know, I understand why the writers of the show put us through so much shit. They sell drama and it‘s been going on so long, they have to keep up the tension so the audience wont turn away. But it‘s bordering on ridiculous at times.“

“Tell me about it. And they don‘t even give us any real quality time to make up for all of that. Honestly? If we had no existence outside of that pathetic bullshit they put us through, I‘d have quit years ago.“

Aaron chuckled. “Good thing we‘ve got each other then.“

They fell quiet and just enjoyed their closeness, Aaron almost dosing off under Spencer‘s tender caresses.

“Hey there!“ Spencer playfully pinched Aaron‘s nose. “Don‘t you dare fall asleep on me.“ He laughed at the pinched face he got in return. “What do you say, you head up for a shower and I get dinner going?“

“Are you implying I stink, Dr Reid?“

“No, I‘m implying you‘ll likely feel better washing the day off. Also, I‘m hungry.“

Aaron sat up with a put upon sigh and turned towards Spencer. “Alright. Do I get a kiss to tide me over the long separation?“ he asked with an impish grin.

“Separation my ass. Come here you poor neglected husband of mine.“

Aaron leaned over and their lips met in familiarity and affection, reaffirming their love for one another. When Aaron leaned into Spencer even more and tried to ignite the passion that was rarely far from the surface, he found himself pushed into the opposite corner of the couch by a laughing Spencer. “Go! I wasn‘t joking about being hungry.“

Aaron just raised his hands and headed up the stairs.

When he came down again a little later in worn-out jeans, a favourite sweater and still barefoot, Spencer was at the stove stearing a pot while another was bubbling happily.

Aaron embraced his husband from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder after kissing that lovely spot right behind his ear. “Hmmm, something smells good. What are we having?“

“Just spaghetti bolognese, I just experimented with some spices. Set the table?“

“Sure.“

They sat down at the kitchen table, sharing the meal with a glass of wine and the kind of conversation that comes with living together away from big drama: the neighbour asked to come into our garden to cut his tree more easily, the company checking the fire place had to reschedule, we‘re out of detergent... As they were loading the dishwasher, Jack called from summer camp, all excited about doing a mystery walk in the darkness that night, ending with a huge bonfire, s‘mores and stick bread.

“Have fun, buddy, but stick to the path and make sure you always have one of the counselors in sight.“

“Daaad, I‘m ten, I‘m not a baby.“

“Listen to your father, Jack, you know full well the terms we agreed on for this.“

“Yes Papa, sorry Dad, I promise I‘ll be good. Gotta go! Love ya!“ And off me was.

Aaron chuckled. “God, he‘s growing way too quickly. I already hate the day he‘ll no longer need me.“

“He‘ll always need you, Aaron. Maybe in a different way, but he‘ll always need his father.“ Spencer reassuringly squeezed his shoulder and refilled their wine glasses. “Come on. I want to enjoy the night sky a little.“

They ended up with Aaron in the oversized sun lounger and Spencer snuggled in between his legs and against his chest. They sipped their wine and watched the sky turn darker in a myriad of shades of colour.

“You remember what we talked about earlier?“

“Eidetic memory here, so yes I do remember.“

“Smart ass.“ Aaron played with the stem of his glass a little. “What really drives me nuts sometimes isn‘t so much what the writers on the show do. I don‘t get why the fans are sometimes even crueller to us. I mean, they say they love us and then they write us through hell and I don‘t-“

“Shhh,“ Spencer turned enough to put his finger over Aaron‘s mouth. Then he just kissed the man he loved so much until all protest was gone. “They do love us. And they give us all the fluff and amusement and don‘t forget the hot sex to show it. But they also feel comfortable enough with us to explore the darkness. Because at the end of the story they know that our essence is still untouched and save in their hearts and the tears will all dry up. It‘s okay, because we have this to come home to. Ideas don‘t get hurt, don‘t age. Here, like this, we are the closest thing to forever. We can take it all.“

Aaron gave Spencer a kiss of his own. “You know, you are pretty clever for a genius.“

Spencer just huffed and snuggled back into his husband‘s arms linking their fingers and enjoying the perfect summer night in their garden under the stars.

Later they would make love, all passionate and tender. Later they would fall asleep snuggled up under the covers together.

As long as they had this, they could indeed take it all.


End file.
